1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand to carry printed material such as magazines or books and phonebooks, as well as a telephone. The stand provides multiple shelves upon a single column support to allow for a small footprint and convenient placement next to other furniture such as a chair, sofa, or workdesk.
2. Description of Prior Art
In providing multiple surfaces for the placement of objects and a free standing structure that does not intrude greatly into floorspace, display stands are known with shelf-like structure supported on a single column. Such "display stands" must make items visible and accessible, and the stand must be moveable. Dinan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,439) discloses a system of shelves with central openings such that each may be slid over a post to the point of impinging on adjustable stops which provide wedging surfaces. Marshall (U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,832) shows a display stand for periodicals with a square post that carries multiple trays which have flanges that fit against opposed sides of the post. The flanges are held to the post by screws.